OS Sterek
by Ride My Stars
Summary: ceci est un OS (ou plusieurs si vous aimez le premier ) du couple fictif STEREK est donc homo. *je suis une auteure romantique j'adore les histoire qui déborde d'affection voilà voilà sur ce bonne lecture. PS: PAS DE PLAGIAT. Disclamer : Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais a jeff davis. Beta(s) : merci a Ombeline d'avoir corriger la majorité de mes OS et Junon2. BONNE LECTURE
1. Ton regard, Une dernière fois

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

Stiles tenait Derek dans ses bras couvert de sang. Il le regardait trop absorbés pour encrait le regard de celui qui c'était sacrifié pour préserver la vie de son entourage. Les joues de stiles baignées de larmes. Aucun muscle de son corps ne pouvez bouger. Il ne remarqua pas que tout ses amis l'entouraient et ceux qui pleuraient pour leur alpha d'autre pleuraient la personnes qui les avait aider a tenir bon. Et d'autre tenais le coup parce qu'il le lui devez.  
-Stil..se, souffla Derek.  
-Derek ne me laisse pas, supplia le jeune en gardant son regard sur le mourant.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser, je serai toujours là, dis l'Alpha en mettant sa main sur le coeur de celui qui l'aimait.  
-Je ne pourrai envisager ma vie sans toi Derek.  
-Ne sois pas pessimiste, dis Derek avant de gémir de douleur.

Stiles ferma les yeux  
-Stiles regarde-moi, dis le lycanthropes

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et plonge sont regard dans celui de son compagnons  
-Stiles.. je.. je t'aime  
-Moi aussi Derek, moi aussi.  
L'Alpha se sentis partir dans l'inconscient de sa mort imminente. mais avant de partir loin des personne qui l'aime il murmure a toute sa meute dans un dernier souffle  
-Prenez soin de lui et de vous ne m'oublier pas  
\- Ad vitam æternam , dis Stiles en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps  
Les yeux rouge de Derek firent leur apparition sa cage thoracique s'éleva et la dernier chose que stiles vit c'est les yeux rouge de son petit-ami devenir bleu électrique qui disparaisse après que ses paupières se soit fermer.  
-DEREK! cria Stiles en se réveillant dans son lit vide.  
Un Derek inquiet accouru vers son compagnon.  
-Stiles regarde-moi c'était un cauchemar

Stiles serra son compagnon tellement fort pour s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité  
-Ne me laisse jamais Derek  
-Jamais Stiles

* * *

Alors bon ? Pas bon ?  
Dite moi si vous voulez plus de OS et aussi si vous voulez long ou coure.  
Voilà c'est tout a plus!


	2. J'adore La Rentrée

_**Ce**_ _ **os**_ _ **est**_ _ **fais**_ _ **spécialement**_ _ **pour**_ _ **un**_ _ **mini**_ _ **défis.**_  
 _ **BONNE**_ _ **LECTURE.**_

 _ **JE suis désolé pour l'autre OS normalement c'est bon maintenant.**_

* * *

Stiles était endormi dans son lit avec Derek qui était en train de le regarder. Il restait trois jours avant la rentrée. Derek embrassa son petit-ami pour le réveiller.

\- Stiles

\- Mhmhhffm

\- réveille-toi

\- hhhhmm

-Stiles, tes parents sont réveillés (ici Claudia est encore en vie)

-D'accord je me lève.

-STILES ! Réveille-toi ! Et viens prendre ton jus de kiwi, cria la mère de Stiles depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu bois du jus de kiwi ? demanda Derek.

-Ouais c'est super bon, répondit Stiles.

Stiles alla dans la douche et ressort après avec une serviette au tour de la taille.

Il s'habilla et sorti de la chambre sous le regard de son petit-ami qui resta au lit :

-Je reviens, chuchota Stiles à son loup.

En bas à la cuisine :

-Salut maman salut papa, salua Stiles

-Salut fiston

-bonjours mon chéri

Stiles prit quelques tartines, la bouteille de jus de kiwi et un verre sur un plateau. Ses parents le regardèrent

-Bah quoi ? J'ai faim.

Ses parents eurent un soupir exaspéré. Stiles remonta et se mit prêt de son loup pour partager avec lui ses quelques tartines qu'il ne partage avec personne.

-Tu ne comptes pas dire à tes parents que je suis ton petit ami ? demanda Derek en mordant dans une tartine.

-Pas avant la rentrée, répondit Stiles.

-STILES ! Dépêche-toi tu dois allez chercher les manuels que je t'ai commandé. Et passe mettre tes vêtements de rentrée sur la planche à repasser que je les repasse (logique)

-OUI, maman. Derek tu m'accompagnes ?

-D'accord.

Après s'être habillé Derek passa par la fenêtre et alla rejoindre sa camaro un peu plus loin dans le quartier.

Stiles sortis de sa maison et alla à la rencontre de son compagnon qui l'attendait.

Quand il monta dans la voiture il dit :

-Direction la librairie.

Une fois devant l'accueil, Stiles demanda à la fille derrière le comptoir :

-Bonjour, dit- elle.

-Bonjour je suis venu pour une commande, dit Stiles.

-A quel nom ?

-Stilinski

La fille regarda son écran devant elle et lui dit :

-Une minute je vous prie.

Et elle alla à l'arrière-boutique.

Stiles se tourna et vit que des filles chuchotaient et gloussaient en regardant Derek ce qui l'énerva.

-Je déteste la rentrée, et la librairie, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Derek

-Parce que s'il n'y avait pas la rentrée on n'aurait pas dû venir ici et si on n'avait pas dû venir ici ces lycéennes ne seraient pas en train de baver sur toi.

Derek releva la tête et sourit aux filles avant de se retourner, de mettre sa main sur la nuque de Stiles et déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami ce qui fit partir les filles déçues

-Content monsieur « je suis jaloux » ?

-Super extra méga hyper content, rétorqua Stiles le sourire aux lèvres, en fin de compte j'aime bien la rentrée.

Après avoir acheté tout ce qui lui fallait, Stiles rentra à la maison et Derek a son loft. Tous deux bêtement content de l'existence de la rentrée

* * *

 **Bon? Pas bon ? J'espère que c'est bien a plus.**


	3. Ma poésie Pour Toi

_Merci pour vos reviews 3_

 _xKatsuu : le problème est régler maintenant !_

 _Margot Turski: je te prête mon épaule._

 _audelie : celui la est bien plus guimauve 3 et puis la suite c'est maintenant._

 _voila on se retrouve en bas._

 _BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

Stiles était assit sur son lit. Il écrivait depuis quelques temps des poèmes en écoutant quelques morceaux qui l'inspiraient. La lune était haute dans le ciel. _"Si loin, mais elle semble si près de moi"_.

Il s'était levé et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser l'air pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Stiles écrivait faire passer pour ses sentiments à travers tous ses textes et ce depuis que Derek venait toutes les nuits chez lui pour des infos la meute.

 _"Ma lune, Oh toi ma lune, toi qui m'as sorti de ma torpeur. Je t'attends aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un mois ou même un an je t'attends, chez moi où on s'est quitté. Avec un dernier regard sur moi, tu es parti en laissant ton ainé reprendre son rôle de jour. Tu as laissé un cœur endormi, tu as laissé ton âme. La mienne est avec toi. C'est toi."_

Il s'endort avec ses sentiments qu'il croyait être un fardeau. Le lendemain, Derek revint pour les dernières infos du moment. Mais Stiles n'avait pas enquêté du côté de son père. Et Derek l'engueula. Stiles ne savait pas que Derek reviendrait et quand il l'avait vu sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait cru qu'il était venu pour lui.

-Non mais Stiles, il y a des gens qui meurent a cause d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang, c'est notre devoir en tant que meute de cette ville de l'en empêcher.

\- Oui, mais j'ai oublié. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te les ferai les recherches, même s'il faut que je ne dorme pas, alors baisse d'un ton s'il te plait.

Derek prit Stiles par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre un mur. Stiles n'avait pas peur, mais il était totalement hypnotisé par les yeux de Derek. Ils ne croyaient pas que leurs corps seraient réceptifs à leur position. C'est un Derek confus qui quitta la chambre de Stiles. Quant à ce dernier, il était chamboulé par les effets que lui avait procurés Derek par cette proximité provocante. Stiles était sorti, voulant s'excuser au près de Derek, mais quand il l'avait suivi il l'avait trouvé aux bras d'une femme que Stiles détestait. Jennifer Black. Il était rentré chez lui et n'en était sorti que de trois jours après.

 _"Ma deuxième lune, tu es revenue. Mais j'étais en avance. Je t'ai vu depuis d'autres ouvertures, je t'ai entrevu entre quelques feuilles et branches. J'ai écouté, j'ai pleuré j'ai dormi et tu as disparu. J'ai repris mon âme et je t'ai rendu la tienne. Notre aventure va-t-elle continuer ? Ou s'arrêter dans la tristesse d'une évidente naïveté ?"_

Quelques jours après que Derek et Stiles se soient disputés. Derek était revenu. Une nuit.

-Stiles écoute-moi et je te laisserai parler après, mais ne me coupe pas. Je venais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, je me suis emporté. Ça fait quelques temps que je me voile la face, que je joue l'indifférence...

\- Tu joues l'indifférence depuis toujours.

\- Stiles ! Je disais, mais je ne veux plus la jouer. Pas devant toi. Quand je m'éloigne de toi, je me sens seul. Quand tu ne parles pas, je ne me sens pas rassuré et quand je te vois trop près des autres, je suis jaloux de ces personnes. Stiles, je ressens des sentiments envers toi que je n'ai ressenti qu'envers Paige...

Derek fut coupé par Stiles qui lui avait déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qui s'en suivi par un pas si chaste que ça. Ce soir Derek était resté.

 _"Ta dernière lune. Ce soir, je suis revenu et je suis resté Je ne t'ai pas laissé. Je ne suis plus parti, plus jamais. Et je ne quitterai plus jamais tes bras Je suis descendu de ce haut perché qu'est le ciel pour l'éternité. Pour toi."_

FIN

* * *

Alors ? bon ? pas bon ?

Annonce ; si vous aussi vous voudrez une saison 7 teen wolf signer cette pétition

p/netflix-save-teen-wolf?recruiter=583353575&utm_source=petitions_show_components_action_panel_wrapper&utm_medium=copylink

ET PARTAGER!


	4. Un Entrainement Avec Mr Hale

_**BONNE**_ _ **LECTURE**_.

* * *

Il y a quelque temps Lydia a été victime d'une attaque d'un loup-garou oméga et elle a du crier pour qu'une de ces bête poilu ,comme dit Stiles, viennet l'aider. Alors sous la décision de Derek, tous les membres humains de la meute devraient s'entraîner avec lui pour apprendre à se défendre. Derek savait qui il allait s'attribuer comme humain à entraîner : Stiles en personnes. Il était inconcevable qu' une autre personnes que lui voit son compagnon suer pour se défendre. Cette image lui provoquait à chaque entraînement le même effet. Un jour, Stiles arriva en avance. Il débuta son entraînement (pour l'instant seul) par des pompes. Alors que Derek descendait au sous-sol, il trouva une vue qui le troubla littéralement.  
Stiles buvait de l'eau adosser à la table. Chaque goutte de sueur qui descendait du front de l'adolescent donnait l'envie à Derek de lécher son visage. Et au grand malheur du pantalon de Derek, Stiles était torse nu. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il versa l'eau qu'il restait dans la bouteille sur sa tête et l'observation de Derek continua de plus belle. Les gouttes d'eau descendait sur le corps finement muscler de l'hyperactif et en passant sur la ligne de poil qui descendais jusque sous le pantalon de celui-si.  
C'est à ce moment là que Stiles remarqua Derek debout au milieu de l'escalier comme un idiot et qu'il vit un détail qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se moquer de son alpha. Sa seul réaction fut d'exploser de rire.  
-Derek ... tu as ...tu as hahahahah  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as ... de la bave au coin de la bouche hahah  
Ce dernier avait effectivement baver. Et quand Stiles remarqua le pauvre pantalon de Derek, il compris. Ni une ni deux, Stiles était déjà plaqué contre un mur entrain de gémir sous l'assaut de son amant.  
-De..rek...C'était censé... être un cour...de self-défense !  
-Oui mais on fait une petite pause, répondit Derek entre deux baiser.  
-Mais on a même pas commencer!  
Derek ne prit pas compte de la remarque de son petit-ami et enleva son t-shirt.  
Ce fut un entraînement excessivement sportif qui suivi dans le lit du couple.

* * *

 **Oui je** **sais** **c'est** **pas** **long** **mais il** **y** **a** **la** **suite. Alors** **bon? Pas** **bon?**


	5. problème

salut! en faite il y a un problème avec mes texte et je ne vois pas d'ou ça vient. quelqu'un peux m'aider ? ou me dire ou je dois aller pour régler ce problème?


	6. L'Obscurité, Ma Famille

Os pas corriger.

 ** _BONNE LECTURE_**

* * *

Stiles courait. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il allait au loft de Derek. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était le seul a pouvoir l'aider.  
-DEREK! Cria stiles dès qu'il avait franchit la porte du loft.  
Le propriétaire de ce dernier se leva du canapé regardant avec un air d'incompréhension le nouveau venu qui était rouge comme une tomate et en sueur par l'effort physique.  
-quoi qu'es qu'il y a ? Demanda Derek inquiet.  
-je...eauh...je...je... Ils..  
-stiles calme toi et explique moi.  
-des... Des alphas...ils me traquent...je suis une proie Derek...Derek?!  
-ne t'inquiète pas stiles j'suis là je vais te protéger.  
-mais appelle la meute parce que ...parce qu'ils sont trop nombreux.  
-en faite ce n'est plus ma meute...je..je ne suis plus alpha stiles.  
-quoooi ? Mais...tu...comment tu vas...  
Stiles faisait une crise. Une de ses crise les plus alarmante.  
-stiles...stiles? Stiles calme toi..écoute moi stiles concentre toi sur ma voix stiles.  
Plus tôt de faire ce que disait son aîné stiles mit sa tête sur le torse bombé qui lui fait face pour écouter les battements de cœurs de Derek  
-euh..quesque tu fait ? Stiles?  
-j'écoute tes battements de coeur il me rassure et me prouve que t'ai bien en vie.  
Malheureusement un bruit gâcha cette instant de tendresse. C'était l'alarme d'intrusion.  
-ils sont là,murmura Derek.  
Celui ci cache stiles derrière la machine a laver dans la buanderie ( Derek a une buanderie U.U il a même une machine a laver O_o )  
-tu reste là et tu ne bouge pas.  
Stiles hocha la tête car les mots restaient noué dans sa gorge.  
Ils entend depuis déjà une heure les bruits des rugissement des griffes et des os qui craque sous les coups. Et là..Plus rien, juste..Le silence absolue.  
(NDA: mon prof de français dit toujours ces trois mots alors j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage même si il est détestable le mec  
J'ai envie de le flinguer)  
Stiles compte 10 minutes après l'arrêt du combat et sort de ça cachette de fortune.  
Il se dirigent a l'entrée du loft avec une peur qui lui déchire les entrailles. Il avance avec prudence et ce qu'il vois le fige instantanément. Derek était étendu le torse ne remonte et descend pas ce qui veux dire qu'il ne respire plus. Pour une nouvelle déco le sol s'imprègne du sang du propriétaire.  
Stiles court a l'endroit du presque mort et glisse sur le liquide rouge et répugnant.  
Il atterrit pré de Derek.  
Il le secoue doucement ensuite avec force  
-Derek ! Derek ! Non Derek réveil toi. DEREK!  
Tout d'un coup il se réveille. Il respire a peine  
-stil..es  
-Derek je suis là..je suis désolé.  
-oui tu dois l'être, ricane une voix une ombre approche. Tu es tellement inutile et ton mec est va mourir.  
-mais. Qui êtes vous ?  
-je m'appelle Otto et je vais te tuer. Et la il sors ses griffes pointue et égorge stiles  
-non stiles ! NON!  
Derek se remua pour aller jusqu'à stiles.  
-je..t'aim..  
Et stiles mourut.  
Derek poussa un long et fort rugissement mais il n'avait même pas terminer qu'il fut éliminer par Otto.

* * *

voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. et j'espère aussi que le problème du texte bizarrement écris s'est régler.

a plus.


	7. Interview Avec L'auteur

Voilà alors comme j'ai oublier de faire des question pour l'auteur les voici.

* * *

 **-Pourquoi Otto s'appelle Otto -on a essayer de lui demander mais ... Il est... Dangereux- ?**

 _Eh bien ça fais quelque temps j'ai trouver un livre avec une belle reliure alors je l'ai lu. Ça s'appelle les Todds et un personnage s'appelle Otto Bus. Oui comme autobus._

 **-Pourquoi tu a écris la fin avec la mort des personnage (Derek et stiles) ?**

 _Ses dernier temps on étudie l'histoire tragique en théâtre et comme la fin doit obligatoirement finir par la mort de tout ou quasiment tout les personnages j'ai voulu m'entraîner (et j'aime bien le déroulement)._

* * *

Voilà alors deux question comme les autre. Si vous voulez me poser des question allez!


	8. Que Le Destin Nous Réunissent (PART 1)

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

Le roi Derek était convié au couronnement d'un prince dont le père était mort la veille. Le futur roi était jeune, encore dans l'adolescence, encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Derek pensait qu'il était trop jeune pour gouverner sur le royaume.  
Il comprenait ce genre de situation car lui aussi avait du y faire face depuis la mort de ses parent. Heureusement son oncle Peter était revenu à temps de son voyage pour devenir son conseillé et s'occuper de tout jusqu'à ce qu'il est atteins l'âge requis. Au moins il n'était pas roi contre son gré.

Dans le château des Stilinski.  
\- Mon roi quels seraient les plat voulu par votre magesté pour les réjouissance de son couronnement ?  
\- Faites comme vous le voulez cependant assurez-vous qu'il y a des crêpes et de la rhubarbe.  
\- Mais mon ...  
\- Suffit !  
Le fidèle serviteur parti en cuisine pour prévenir les cuisinières.  
Le prince Stiles était triste et ne voulait pas être roi. Il voulait que son père revienne et que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade. Car après le départ de sa mère, il tenait le coup pour son père qui aujourd'hui n'est plus. Il savait que sa douleur était ressentis par son fidèle royaume et il avait peur de les décevoir car il n'était qu'un maladroit et il ne méritait pas d'être roi juste son bouffon dont le travail consistait à survivre en le faisant rire pour ne pas finir au loup-garou.  
Revenant à Stiles.  
-Stiles ! Je suis venu du plus vite que j'ai pu ! Cria le meilleur ami d'enfance du futur roi.  
-Scott . Dis mollement Stiles.  
Les deux meilleurs amis se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
\- Il est mort ! Dis Stiles. MON PÈRE EST MORT ! Hurla-t-il.  
\- Calme toi Stiles calme toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à ton avis ? je ne pourrai pas y arriver !  
\- Non tu va y arriver Stiles et tu seras le roi dont ton père aurait été fière. Il aurait voulu te voir gouverner le royaume qu'il a laissé. Et il ne voudrais pas te voir te lamenter sur son lit de mort !  
Stiles se figea.  
\- Scott elle est revenue. C'est elle qui l'a tué. Ma mère est venu se venger !  
\- Mais Stiles ! Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Le corps de mon père a été retrouver mutiler et sur le torse, il avait le signe de la vengeance...  
\- Une Spirale, continua Scott. Ça veux dire que tu est en danger Stiles!  
Stiles s'assit sur son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
\- ENTRER !  
\- Sir vous avez de la visite.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Le roi Derek du royaume voisin et son oncle Peter, le conseiller. Continua son serviteur. Ils veulent vous présenter leurs condoléances.  
-D'accord j'arrive, j'arrive. Scotty tu viens ?  
-Tout de suite, Sir. Dis Scott en essayant de faire sourire son ami  
-Roh arrête je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle comme ça et tu le sais. Râla Stiles entre deux rire sous l'imitation grotesque de Scott envers l'attitude de son serviteur.  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Il y avait un homme grand et âgé entre trente et quarante ans, séduisant, sexy et littéralement craquant avec une légère barbe. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche au dessous d'une veste rouge bordeaux et un pantalon de même couleur. Stiles se tourna vers l'autre homme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il était dos à lui.  
Il avait un dos droit des cheveux noir une veste noire sur une chemise noire aussi et un pantalon sur mesuretout aussi noir.  
Stiles s'avança vers le premier.  
\- Monseigne...  
\- Non vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom ! le coupa stiles  
\- Bien..euh alors Ge...  
\- Non plus, ria le futur Roi, appelé moi Stiles et si vous êtes super stricte avec les sir monseigneur mon roi mon prince et tout ça. Je n'ai rien a vous dire !  
-D'accord alors Stiles ! dis l'homme . Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour votre père. Nous sommes les Hale. Nous sommes venu comme allié et ami et également pour votre couronnement.  
\- D'accord. Et vous êtes Peter c'est ça ?  
\- Comment ?...  
\- Mon père parlait de vous quelque fois. Vous êtes le conseiller du roi. Derek. dis Stiles envers l'homme qui était encore à la fenêtre et qui se tourna à la prononcé de son nom.  
Stiles le trouva extrêmement beau, un corps d'Apollon et bien entretenu. Un visage avec une barbe mal rasé. Derek le coupa de son observation.  
\- Stiles. dis Derek  
\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Répondit Stiles en s'inclinant légèrement en avant devant le roi du royaume voisin en signe de respect.  
\- Moi de-même.  
-Jonathan ! s'adressa Stiles au serviteur sans quitter le jeune hale des yeux. Attribue à nos chers amis les appartements les plus confortables qu'il soit. Ils vont rester jusqu'à la fête du couronnement. Termina Stiles en coupant le contact visuel avec l'homme devant lui.

 **-...**

* * *

 **Alors ? Bon? Pas bon ? Y a aussi la suite :) . j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. Ah et aussi cette OS là fais 799 mots.**


	9. Que Le Destin Nous Réunissent (PART 2)

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

-Ce ne serait pas...  
-J'y tiens.  
Les Hale partirent découvrir le château en attendant le dîner. Stiles partit lui du côté du labyrinthe du château. Il y venait souvent avec son père et le connaissait par coeur. Il se rendit en son centre, là où il y avait un grand arbre. Chaque fois où il y allait, il laissait un ruban turquoise sur une branche. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et se laissa glisser en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
-Papa comment je vais faire sans toi ? hein ! Je ne pourrais jamais gouverner.  
la panique l'envahit. Il avait peur de tout ce monde. La crise de panique faisait surface empêchant sa victime de reprendre son souffle. Stiles ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'évanouit. Il sentait quelqu'un le porter. des bras chauds et forts qui le serrait contre lui. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Derek.  
-Enfin tu es réveillé !  
-Que c'est-il passé ?  
-Je t'ai retrouvé inconscient près de l'arbre alors je t'ai ramené. Ton meilleur ami s'est inquiété alors on t'a cherché. On m'a prévenu que tu te réfugiait souvent ici donc je suis venu voir.  
-D'accord et donc pourquoi on peut se tutoyer? Tout le monde me dis vous à par Scott qui me comprend et ne le dis pas.  
-On est entre roi alors autant en profiter.  
-Bon mais entre roi, on porte l'autre comme une princesse ? Derek fut gêné et déposa Stiles. Merci, c'est très gentil. Ils continuèrent à marcher juste éclairé par les bougies des lampadaires.  
-Et si non quels sont tes projet? demanda Derek.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et... toi ?  
-Je pense que je devrais donné une reine à mon royaume. Maintenant, je suis assez âgé pour fonder une famille.  
-Même si ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il y a entre vous ?  
-Je dois bien faire des alliances avec d'autres royaumes.  
-Mais il doit y avoir d'autre façon que le mariage arrangé!  
-Cependant, c'est ce que ma famille aurait voulu.  
-Mais à présent c'est vous...c'est toi le roi et c'est toi qui devrait choisir.  
-J'ai choisi la fierté de mes parent, répliqua Derek en haussant légèrement le ton.  
La discussion fut close. Les deux rois rentrèrent au château. Le dîner se passa en silence. Après une discution avec Scott, Stiles partit vers ses appartements. La nuit, on entendait des cris qui déchiraient le silence. Il s étaient tellement remplit de douleur que l'on en souffrait invariablement. Stiles faisait des cauchemars. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui vient le réveiller. Le lendemain le cousin du futur roi fit son apparition.  
-Jordan tu est enfin là ! Dis Stiles en enlaçant son cousin.  
-Je suis désolé de n'être venu que maintenant. Dit-il en répondant à l'étreinte. J'ai entendu ... que mon oncle est mort. C'est vraiment elle, tu crois ?  
-Oui.  
Jordan se détacha de Stiles, se recula un peu et posa un genou au sol baissant la tête en mettant une main sur son cœur.  
-Moi, Jordan Parish, aîné de la famille Parish, vous promet à vous, mon roi, mon cousin Genim Stilinski de vous protéger même si la vie m'en coûte.  
-Jo' ...  
-Semper fidelis.  
Le cousin se leva et partit vers ses appartements.  
0o0o0  
Les préparatifs de la fête du couronnement étaient presque fini. Stiles était dans sa chambre, nerveux et stressé.  
Il ne voulait voir personne même pas Scott. Cependant quelqu'un voulait l'embêter et toqua donc à la porte.  
-rahhh ... entrez, rala Stiles.  
Derek entra dans la chambre et alla se loger devant la fenêtre en regardant le château s'activer avec toujours ce masque neutre plaqué au visage. Stiles s'assit sur son lit.  
-Ça va ? demanda Derek  
-Oui superbement ! Je pète la forme, je me sens superbe...  
-Tu mens !  
-Ah bon ?  
Derek se détourna et alla s'asseoir près de Stiles, qui se triturait les mains.  
-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Stiles au bord du gouffre.  
-Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas. Moi j'ai eu de l'entourage avec moi. Si il n'y avait pas eu Peter mon royaume serait sûrement sans roi à l'heure qu'il est.  
-J'ai Jordan, il sait s'occuper des affaires.  
-Bien il te faudrait aussi quelqu'un pour t'épauler, t'aider, te remonter le moral dans les moments difficiles.  
-J'ai Scott et ... toi ?  
Derek le rassura d'un sourire.  
-Oui je serais toujours là si tu le souhaite.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler.  
Ce fut Derek qui brisa à contre coeur ce silence apaisant.  
-Stiles, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux ... je voudrais qu'on parle d'un sujet sensible ...  
-Le meurtre de mon père ?  
Derek acquiesça silencieusement.  
-D'accord mais il faut que je sorte d'ici, j'étouffe.  
Ils sortirent donc et se promenèrent dans les jardins privés.  
-Tout a commencé quand mon père a rencontré cette femme, jeune et jolie. Elle s'appelait Jennifer black. Il la trouvait ravissante, belle, tentatrice. Il voulait l'épouser .. même si il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, elle était déjà enceinte de moi. Quelques jours avant le mariage, il l'a surpris entrain de manigancer un plan avec une vieillie dame...  
-Tuer le roi et devenir la reine.  
-Mais comment ...?  
-C'est tellement prévisible de la part de rien_que_pour_lire.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ... En tout cas, après ma naissance, il l'a banni, ne voulant pas la tuer, étant trop amoureux d'elle. Elle lui a promis qu'elle se vengerait et tuerait son propre fils, si elle en avait l'occasion.  
-Alors tu es en danger!  
-Je sais.

* * *

 _Alors_ _comment_ _vous_ _trouvez_ _mes_ _petit_ _lect's_ _?_ _C'est_ _assez_ _long_ _?_


	10. Que Le Destin Nous Réunissent (PART 3)

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

* * *

Stiles s'avança au milieu de la salle entre les deux rangés de sièges, où étaient assis ceux, qui assistaient à la cérémonie. Au devant, il y avait Scott, Jordan, Peter et Derek. Il marchait le torse bombé et la tête haute, faisant la fierté de ses sujets. Le futur roi s'arrêta devant le prêtre.  
-Posez un genou à terre, lui dit l'homme en face de lui.  
Stiles s'exécuta  
\- Prince Stiles Stilinski de son vrai nom Stiles Genim Arthur Stilinski Black…  
\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, lui murmura Stiles.  
L'homme âgé toussota.  
\- Je disais donc Prince Stiles Stilinski de son vrai nom Stiles Genim Arthur Stilinski, jurez-vous de protéger votre royaume au péril de votre vie ?  
\- Je le jure, répondit ce dernier solennellement.  
\- Jurez-vous de mener à bien votre devoir et de toujours prendre soin de vos sujets ?  
\- Je le jure.  
Le vieil homme se pencha vers Stiles et mit une couronne incrustée de rubis sur sa tête  
-Par les pouvoirs, qui me sont conférés je vous nomme, vous, Stiles Genim Arthur Stilinski Roi d'Abasourdium, Longue Vie Au Roi.  
-LONGUE VIE AU ROI, LONGUE VIE AU ROI, LONGUE VIE AU ROI. Crièrent tout ceux, qui étaient présents dans la salle.  
Stiles, qui s'était levé, voyait ses amis. Scott le regardait avec amour et compassion et Derek le regardait avec…avec… Stiles ne sut de quel mot choisir pour décrire l'émotion, qui passait dans les yeux de l'aîné… de la fierté peut-être ?  
Non, se dit-il, c'est bien plus fort que ça.  
Au festin, il y avait des tables pour les invités d'honneur en forme de U et Stiles au milieu. Il souriait et rigolait avec Jordan et Scott. Souvent Derek le regardait de loin sans que Stiles s'en rende compte, et le jeune roi faisait de même. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils sentirent des milliers de frissons les parcourir de la tête aux pieds, ensuite tous deux fuirent le regard de l'autre.  
Derek le savait, il savait pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça tout les deux, il savait aussi pourquoi chaque fois qu'une jeune et jolie demoiselle venait l'aguichait, il la repoussait.  
Et il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait entre le jeune homme et lui.  
Et pourtant il continuait à ignorer ses sentiments.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire du Roi Stiles. Tout le royaume se préparait pour le festin et la fête du soir.  
Le Roi Derek et Le conseiller Peter étaient restés pour célébrer l'anniversaire du jeune homme.  
Les sujets de Stiles n'arrêtaient pas d'aller à la salle du trône pour déposer leurs présents au Roi. Entre temps, Stiles et Derek s'étaient rapprochés. Et le plus jeune des deux se doutait qu'il commençait à tomber- littéralement et irrévocablement- amoureux de ce bel homme ténébreux et mystérieux au passé torturé.  
Quand Stiles termina enfin les rencontres avec ses sujets, il sortit et alla au jardin royal et entra dans labyrinthe. Comme toujours, il alla s'asseoir contre l'arbre.  
-Tu me manques tellement papa, murmura-t-il en laissant une larme s'échapper, si tu savais combien la vie est dure sans toi. Depuis mon couronnement, Jordan m'apprend plein de chose et puis il y a Scott, qui est là pour moi. Je fais de plus en plus de crises de panique ces dernier temps.  
Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête un moment de parler pour réfléchir si il devait parler de ces sentiments à son père.  
-Tu sais depuis que Derek est là…Je me sens moins perdu, plus heureux malgré mes cauchemars. Tu sais …il …et puis quoi encore, grommela Stiles dans sa barbe  
-Je l'aime oui ! Voila je l'aime. S'écria-t-il soudain.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un qui voulait rattraper Stiles pour lui parler avait entendu le combat qu'affrontait Stiles en son fort intérieur. Cette personne sourit diaboliquement en pensant à son plan machiavélique.  
Peter Hale, le conseiller du Roi Derek, se dirigea vers Scott McCall le meilleur ami du Roi Stiles.  
-McCall, l'interpella-t-il  
-Oui ? demanda ce dernier.  
-J'ai à vous parler en privé.  
Il allèrent dans un couloir désert pour parler.  
-En fait, j'ai remarqué un certain rapprochement entre Stiles et Derek  
-Oui, moi aussi, dit Scott en souriant.  
-Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?  
-Parfaitement  
-De plus, j'ai entendu Stiles se parler lui-même de ses sentiments.  
-Je sais, il parle tout seul parfois.  
\- En tout cas, Stiles aime Derek, et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque.  
Les deux comploteurs se quittèrent sur ces paroles. Le soir venu, le festin était magnifique. Tout le monde était élégamment habillé. Tous trinquèrent en l'honneur de leur roi. À un moment donné, tout se passa très vite, la grande porte s'ouvrit en fracas, et une petite troupe de guerriers entrèrent suivis d'une silhouette de femme. Et Jennifer Black entra dans toute sa grandeur.  
-Genim, mon fils comment vas-tu ?  
Le sang de Stiles se glaça dans ses veines, et il pâlit à vue d'œil.  
Jordan se précipita devant Stiles, qui s'était levé. Il fût bien vite rejoint par Peter, Derek et Scott, qui formaient maintenant un mur.  
-N'osez même pas vous approcher !

Stiles se dégagea de derrière ses amis et s'avança jusqu'à venir devant Black  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas mon père de vous avoir choisie, vous, une catin. Dit-il  
Jennifer, enragée par cette insulte, allait dégainer son arme, mais Stiles fût plus rapide et sortit son épée de son fourreau, et il posa la lame sur la gorge de sa génitrice.  
-Ne crois pas que je vais être gentille, Genim. Je te tuerai et vengerai mon honneur, et je serais reine, je marcherai sur la tombe de ton père. En terminant sa tirade, elle cracha sur Stiles, qui n'attendit aucun signal, pour abattre son épée sur elle. Mais elle esquiva le coup, qui lui égratigna seulement le visage. Maintenant, une balafre régnait sur son visage.  
Tous les invités s'étaient cachés sous les tables.  
Et Jordan avait tiré Stiles derrière lui. Les chevaliers combattaient les guerrier féroces de Black et les amis de Stiles le protégeaient de qui conque l'approchait. Ils furent tous accaparés par un assaillant redoutable. Derek acheva son ennemi, mais il ne vit pas Jennifer lui lancer une flèche, qui allait le frapper en plein fouet.  
Il n'avait pas vu non plus Stiles se précipiter vers lui.  
Et la seule chose qu'il sentit fût qu'il fût projeté sur le sol, et qu'il entendit ensuite un cri déchirant. Il se leva précipitamment et vit Stiles sur le sol essayant d'enlever une flèche, qui s'était logée dans son ventre.  
-STILES ! s'écria Jordan, qui fût frappé de plein fouet par une épée tranchante à cause de son inattention. Peter alla le protéger avec Scott.  
Derek se rua sur Stiles en lui prenant la tête dans les mains.  
-Stiles ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie.  
-Ok, Il cracha du sang, tu…tues-la S'il te plaît.  
Stiles eut du mal à respirer et dit dans un énième supplice.  
-Maintenant !  
Derek lâcha Stiles, et sous la surprise de Jennifer, prit l'arme du jeune homme et s'élança vers Black en lui tranchant le ventre, elle s'agenouilla en riant  
-Donc mon fils serait tombé sous le charme d'un brun ténébreux, mon dieu que vous pouvez être faibles dit-elle  
-L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, s'écria Stiles sur le point de tourner de l'œil, l'amour nous rend plus forts.  
-Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, continua Derek sur les parole de Stiles. Tu ne ressens rien, tu n'as pas de cœur et tu n'as surtout pas d'âme.  
Derek la poignarda dans le cœur et le lui arracha sans pitié et sans regret. Il rejoignit Stiles en quelques enjambées pour l'éloigner de la foule, qui s'était accumulée après la défaite des chevaliers de Black.  
Stiles fut emmené a l'infirmerie ainsi que Jordan et les autres chevaliers blessés.  
Quelque semaine plus tard.  
Les chevaliers de Black furent brûlés comme leur maîtresse le soir même de l'attaque.  
Stiles était dans un état critique les quelques jours, qui suivirent son anniversaire mais se remit bien vite en entendant les mots d'amour que Derek lui offrait pendant son semi coma.

Jordan fût sortit d'affaire plus vite que Stiles et fût séduit par son sauveur Peter. Ils se mirent en couple et complotèrent pour aider Stiles et Derek à se mettre ensemble et à convaincre Stiles que les couples homosexuels étaient acceptés. Quant à Scott, il tomba sous le charme d'une jolie brune, qui l'avait aidé dans la bataille avec son arc et ses flèches. Elle s'appelait Alison.

Deux ans plus tard Derek et Stiles unirent leur deux royaumes.  
FIN.

* * *

voila c'est l'avant dernier OS!


	11. 50 Facts About Me

On commence. si vous voulez poser des question je suis là pour vous répondre.

1- Marie est un diminutif de mon vrai nom.

2-je porte des lunette. Rose

3-j'ai 13 ans et en fin septembre j'aurais 14.

4-j'ai trois soeurs et pas de frère.

5-je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis sauf ma meilleure si non mes perles rare sont a travers mon écran.

6-je suis doué en informatique et je voudrais faire ingénieur.

7-j'adore les couples gay parce que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des chose qu'on vois ça et j'en ai marre des couples trop gnongnon mais y a aussi des couple comme dans vampire academy que j'aime bien.

8-mes couples préféré sont: malec steter sterek stydia un peu clace sizzy romitri et plein d'autre.

9-j'ai une phobie contre les chewing-gum.

10-je suis fan de dominic Sherwood il chante super bien et j'aime bien ses yeux.

11-je suis fan de Harry shum jr il est trop waw dans shadowhunters quoi!

12-je suis fan de Matthew daddario. Je l'adore aussi.

13-je suis un peu bizarre.

14-je suis direct avec quelqu'un qui me plais (parfois)

15-je suis accro a mon tel.

16-je suis fan de Stephen Amel et son cousin.

17-je suis fan de Grimm.

18-j'écoute de tout.

19-je joue du piano

20-une fois j'ai participer a une baston et c'est moi qui a le plus donnée ;)

21-j'aime bien les films d'horreur.

22-j'aime shadowhunters.

23-je suis entrain de lire the mortal instruments ces temps ci.

24-j'aime dormir.

25-j'aime la pizza.

26-je fais plus d'un mètre 64

27-je suis tête a claque

28-je m'énerve très vite.

29-je suis fan de dylan o'brien

30- je suis ce qu'on appelle Potterhead

31-je suis fan de la serie Vikings

32-j'adore Gustaf Skarsgard

33-j'adore la famille Skarsgard

34-j'aime le bamon dans vampire diaries

35-je nage comme une baleine

36-j'adore toute la saga Vampire academy

37-j'ai peur du noir

38-j'ai ce qu'on appelle l'épistaxis ce qui veux dire saignement de nez.

39-je suis gentille

40-je suis vraiment gros nounours quand quelqu'un est triste je lui donne un calin :) même voldemort ;)

41- j'ai des yeux tiré (en asie je passerais inaperçu même si je n'ai aucun gêne asiatique)

42-j'ai de long cils

43-j'aime le chocolat

44-j'ai un super pouvoir! je peux bouger les oreilles.

45-je suis très gourmande

46-j'aime lire les livres.

47-j'aime écrire

48-je parle trois langue. (Anglais-Français...Et ma langue Maternel :) et je commence a apprendre le suèdois ! )

49-je suis nul en orthographe

50-je prétends devant mes parents ne pas avoir lu 50 nuances de Grey

(PS: et puisqu'ils m'ont cru... 51- je sais bien mentir ! )


	12. Notre histoire s'achève ici (LAST OS)

_Voilà_ _._ _c'est_ _le_ _dernier_ _OS_ _._ _Mais_ _j'espère_ _qu'il y_ _'_ _en_ _aura_ _d'autre_ _:)_  
 _Si_ _je_ _poste_ _cette_ _OS_ _comme_ _le_ _dernier_ _de_ _cette_ _histoire_ _c'est_ _parce_ _que_ _je_ _vais faire une pause._

 _BONNE_ _LECTURE_ _._

* * *

Au manoir Hale, dans la chambre de la fille de Derek et Stiles.  
-Papa Stiles ?  
-Oui ma chérie  
-Comment vous vous êtes connu papa garou et toi ? Demanda la fille à son père .  
-Amanda je te l'ai déjà raconté  
-Oui mais encore une fois  
-Bon d'accord.  
Dans la chambre d'à coté Derek était entrain de monter leur fils  
-Papa garou ?  
-Oui Nathan ?  
-Comment vous vous êtes connu papa Stiles et toi ?  
-Tu t'en lasse pas toi de cette histoire hein ? dis Derek en frictionnant les cheveux de son fils  
-Nonnnn!  
-C'était dans la forêt, commença Stiles  
-Il était avec tonton Scott qui avait perdu son inhalateur, continua Derek dans l'autre pièce  
-Pendant nos recherches, Derek est apparu quelques mètres devant nous et quand nos regards se sont croisés, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le fixer  
-Je sentais qu'il n'y avait que nous deux rien d'autre ne comptait  
-Juste nous deux, dit Stiles  
-Après avoir rendu l'inhalateur à Scott , ils sont parti mais on s'est revu plein de fois.  
-Il me menaçait toujours mais je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il le faisait mais après que nous nous somme connu c'est devenu par amusement. la meilleur c'est ,  
-"Ou si non je t'arrache la tête ... avec mes dents"  
-Au bout de deux ans on est tous devenu une meute soudée et lors d'une soirée  
-Dans mon loft  
-On s'est mit d'accord pour sortir parler sans être dérangé et là  
-Je lui ai avouer mes sentiments  
-Et moi aussi  
-Depuis on est resté ensemble.  
-Après mes étude je l'ai demandé en mariage  
-Et après un an et demi à retaper le manoir et s'installer  
-On vous a trouvé ton frère et toi, deux bébés louveteaux  
-Après des mois pour savoir si des personne vous recherchaient, rien  
-Donc nous avons décidé de vous adopté  
-Et nous voilà ici .  
Après avoir monté leur enfants les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.  
-Bonne nuis mon ange , dit Derek en se mettant dans le dos de son mari  
-Bonne nuis mon loup , répondit Stiles.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

voilà c'est fini. Petit lecteurs. J'ai passer toute ma journée a crier " maman C'ESSST FIIINNNIIIII" comme dans les bêtisier du petit bonhomme vert.

Merci pour vos reviews! j'vous envoie plein de cœurs!

 _A_ _BIENTÔT_ _._


End file.
